Modern wireless receivers may be configured to perform signal interference cancellation (SIC) or joint processing to separate serving data from interfering data. When a SIC configured receiver (hereinafter ‘SIC receivers’) is unable to decode an initial transmission, conventional data recovery techniques rely on communicating/re-transmitting information related to the serving data transmission. For instance, conventional data recovery techniques may re-transmit the serving data or otherwise communicate additional parity information (e.g., forward error correction (FEC) bits) related to the entire serving data via hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) signaling. In some instances, re-transmitting the serving data (or FEC bits related thereto) may consume substantial bandwidth, particularly when a mobile station is located at the cell edge or otherwise has poor channel quality (e.g., which may necessitate a low coding rate). As such, more efficient mechanisms for data recovery are desired.